


Marigolds

by Eat0crow



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Crossover, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-07 20:22:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20823257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eat0crow/pseuds/Eat0crow
Summary: Marigolds-the flower of the dead. They are used to guide spirits visiting the land of the living.Marinette is used to weird, she's no stranger to spirits. Even so, she never imagined she would meet her soulmate like this





	Marigolds

**Author's Note:**

> Because I love soulmate fics and Jason Todd so why not!

“Wow, didn’t think magic girls were actually a thing. Good to know.” Is the first thing Marinette hears after she drops her transformation. 

Which makes no sense because Marinette is _completely_, one hundred and ten percent sure that Tikki was the only living thing in this room with her. She’s careful to check than double-check. The tape she had left along the window had still been intact when she entered it. The powder she dusted her hatch with hadn’t been disturbed.

The only thing out of place is the chill in the air, it’s bone-deep like something leaching the life out of the room. A cold current that makes something in Marinette’s brain tingle. Chat would call it fur rubbed wrong, it’s the closest Marinette can come to describing the sensation. 

No one should be in the room with her.

Her identity must be maintained at all costs, she takes precautions to ensure it. None of them have been bypassed. 

“Got to say I dig the suit,” the voice says completely indifferent to how she’s tensed. Marinette can’t place it. “It’s a little gaudy sure, but hey we can’t all be the Dark Knight. I get the appeal even, flashy, attention-grabbing, it’s a nice stick.”

Marinette can’t breathe, she’s not sure what exactly to do. The voice is coming from behind her. It was relaxed, casual if a bit hollow, like this was the sort of thing that happened every day. 

“Maybe not the safest option. You're like a freaking stop sign. How does that work, like sure the Robin costume is a bold as hell traffic light but that’s the point, you know? Draw away the gunfire so the big bad Bat can swoop in a knock them all on their asses.”

Marinette narrows her eyes. Because while knowledge of the Justice League is expected to some extent. Their world-renowned, it would be hard not to have heard of them with all the earth ending disasters they’ve put a stop to, the lack of knowledge is surprising. Everyone in Paris knows who Ladybug is. 

The fact that he doesn’t seem to, it sets off a red flag in Marinette’s mind. One that makes her fingers twitch with nervous energy even though her muscles are locked in place. Frozen over by manic fear.

“It’s funny, you’re acting almost as if you can hear me. I’m not complaining, talking to myself gets boring fast, trust me on that one. Bats isn’t anywhere close to great company.” 

Marinette turns. Reclined back on her chaise is a boy. He’s tall, taller than Adrien, probably taller than Luka even, with windswept black hair that falls into his eyes. Eyes that are so blue they’re the first thing she really notices about him. They glow iridescent, demanding attention and focus and….

The next thing she notices just as he opens his mouth again is the blood.

“Wait,” He says slowly, his words tentative. “You can see me, it’s not just the isolation talking here. _ You can see me_.”

The blood dripping down from his matted hair onto the bruises that line his cheeks.

“Am I not supposed to?” Marinette asks, her voice shaky.

The blood bubbling out from fresh burns. 

“No,” his voice is just as uncertain. “_You really shouldn’t_.” 

She thinks her reaction is more than justified. Even if her screaming makes the boy pop out of existence and sends her parents racing up the stairs.

* * *

Her parents leave her after a few minutes. Buying her excuses of _spider, spider I saw the biggest spider under my desk. It had so many legs!_ without much fuss.

Tikki comes out of her hiding place shortly after they disappear down the stairs. There’s a look in her eyes, one that Marinette’s seen maybe a handful of times in the two years she’s held her Miraculous.

It’s a look that comes with answers. Answers that scare Marinette far more than the questions ever did. The first time Tikki’s eyes glinted like this Marinette transformed for the first time. The last time, Marinette met the guardian and begun training to take his place.

This is the look Tikki gives her when she’s about to be trusted with a secret that changes everything.

She _hates_ this look.

Marinette's still standing in the middle of her room staring vacantly at her chaise. “Tikki who was that.”

“That’s not what you should be asking Marinette,” Tikki says looking at Marinette with a keen eye.

Often enough Tikki will watch Marinette like she’s waiting for something. What that something is, Marinette doubts she truly will ever know, that she’ll even want to know. Maybe it’s due to the magic that binds Tikki to the role of guide, which forces her to needle Marinette into asking the right questions in order to get her half-answers.

Tikki is a god. No matter how kind she is, no matter how much she cares for Marinette, her games are not _optional_.

Marinette will never be able to refuse Tikki, not after having spent years as her patron.

“I saw him,” Marinette chokes out, “I saw him Tikki.”

“That’s good Marinette, I saw him too.”

“Have you seen him before?”

“No.” Tikki pauses, brushing the hair out of Marinette’s face. “I’ve seen others, yes. But not him.”

“Others, who else-”

Tikki cuts her off with a little tut. “Marinette, you’re still focusing on the wrong question.”

Genies were most likely based on the Kwami. They’re all a fickle bunch, hiding behind double meanings and exact wording. It’s hard to figure out just what question Tikki wants her to ask the right question, the exact right question. She can’t tell her the who the why would be pointless to ask about. Marinette knows Tikki will only answer with something having to do with fate. So what's left is…

She breaks her staring contest with the chaise, turning to meet Tikki’s eyes. “What was he.”

“You’re still not quite there. You, humans, are always a lot of whats depending on the when. I could say child or man or soulmate or-”

This time Marinette is the one to cut Tikki off. “He can’t be my soulmate. You said Ladybugs and Black Cats are always connected.”

“And you are. A lot of Ladybugs find their soulmates outside of their Black Cats. There’s a lot of different ways to be connected Marinette, most people have more than one thread attached to their soul, my bugs especially so. Not all threads are soulmates.”

“What does that make Chat Noir than?” Marinette asks.

“Nothing besides what he is now, soulmates aren’t the end all be all, you know. They’re not the soul the completes you, they’re just the soul that fits best around you. They’re a possibility, your hearts still your own.”

“So even though he’s my soulmate…” Marinette trails off.

“Not is, was,” Tikki says, her voice sad. “That’s the when.”

“Was.” She can feel her throat closing up around her words. “What is he now.” 

Even as she asks it, Marinette knows the answer. It’s in the corner of her mind, right along the edge snuggled tightly against secrets like Chat Noir’s identity and the real reason Master Fu has lived nearly two hundred years. 

She doesn’t want to put a name to the feeling the boy had stirred in her. She doesn’t want to put a name to what the boy is. She doesn’t want to acknowledge the end of a possibility that never truly started to begin with.

Names have power, it’s why their titles are so important. Once she says it. Once the word claws past the dark barbed parts of her mind and out her mouth there will be no going back.

Tikki has never been afraid to do what Marinette can’t, she’s a spirit after all. Humanity is something she observes and doesn’t understand. 

“He is a ghost silly,” Tikki says.

It’s an end, one marked before anything had ever had the chance to begin. It shouldn’t hurt but all the same, Marinette feels a part of her heartache. The part of her that's still so heartbreakingly young wants to cry over how unfair this all this.

The part of her that’s grown up much to fast, faster than anyone should have to, stops her from mourning. Life is not fair, the Kwami have no interest in silly things like that. Fair is a concept that Tikki won’t get.

Fair is something that no one gets.

Marinette doesn’t get any sleep that night either.

**Author's Note:**

> Hehehe. Well, I hope you like the chapter, it was a fun one to write that's for sure. Feel free to message me here in the comments or over on my Tumblr Eat0Crow. I'm running an event dedicated toward the odd ships that have come out of the Maribat crossover, so if you like Jason/Marinette look forward to Odd-Otber week.
> 
> I really wanted to play with the prompt "when they die your soulmate comes to haunt you" . It had so much potential so while my insides said 15k one-shot my heart said nope we're gonna milk it. I needed to get some multi-chapter practice in any way.
> 
> Also because Jason is currently 21 in the canon universe I will say this takes place when he dies, which is 15 according to his death certificate. Marinette is also 15, she's had her Miraculous for 2 years now after receiving it at 13. I feel no guilt in destroying the show's timeline to suit my needs, not when the episodes don't care about continuity.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [In oculis veritas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809692) by [Iriascend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iriascend/pseuds/Iriascend)


End file.
